


［白骸］Forever Young

by Sleeping Forest (Yuccaa)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师hitman reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuccaa/pseuds/Sleeping%20Forest
Summary: 另一个在平行世界里依然抛弃平凡生活，选择成为密鲁菲奥雷老大的白花花。设定混乱，ooc预定。
Relationships: 10069, Byakuran & Rokudou Mukuro, 白骸
Kudos: 3





	［白骸］Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> 另一个在平行世界里依然抛弃平凡生活，选择成为密鲁菲奥雷老大的白花花。设定混乱，ooc预定。

“久等了。”

一个穿着黑色西装的人端着一杯热巧力克力从门外走进来。外面走廊上传来谈话声，当那扇铁门关闭后，房间又再度陷入寂静。

顶灯强烈的白色光线将对立而坐的两个人的五官衬托的更加挺拔、深邃。

白兰手肘撑在冰冷的桌面上，直视着面前的人，“我记得你是基里奥内罗的人。你知道把我囚禁在这里会有什么后果吗？”

“这是基里奥内罗跟彭格列的共同决定。只是想问你几个问题，谈完之后你想怎么清算都可以。”

“说得很好听，但不论我想做什么，你们都阻止不了。”

γ强忍着怒意，“大概吧?”

出于对审讯技巧的运用，他不得不直直地逼视面前坐着的这个白发青年，但对方从容不迫和嚣张跋扈的态度，反倒是像在审视他，这让他感到心神不宁，怒火中烧。

“那么，你们从我的口袋里都找到了什么？”

“三把用途不明的钥匙，一张信用卡，一条十字架项链，一个放了一百三十块美金的钱包。”

“除了证件，其他的都可以拿走哦。毕竟证件补办起来很麻烦。钥匙的话，有一把是我办公室保险柜的，弄丢了确实有点麻烦，因为是双重验证。如果你缺钱的话，我可以借给你。毕竟尤尼已经同意跟我结盟了。”

γ狠狠捶了一下桌子，再次起身离开房间。

身后还传来那个不识趣的声音：“这杯巧克力是给我喝的吗？”

门重重关上了。

走廊上的一群人纷纷注视着他。

“他绝对是要实施那个反人类计划。不管他再怎么假装都没用。”狱寺隼人靠在墙上吸了口烟，“难道大家不是都继承了十年后那个世界的那段记忆吗？他难道没有记住他的失败吗?”

“他出过车祸，失忆了。”

“那只能把他解决掉了！”

“他的能力已经开始觉醒，我们现在打不过他吧。”

“那现在我们要怎么办?彭格列十代。”γ面色凝重，“该做决定了。”

*

沢田纲吉在进去之前，在心里默默估算了一下，距离上次和他会面谈话，已经过去了多久？但他的脚步不能因为思考而停下，他拉好肩上的披风，走进面前这栋高大、恢弘的建筑。

白发的青年正坐在办公室内，他面前那张宽阔的木质办公桌上，正有序的平铺着一叠花房的彩色传单。全意大利的花商都想跟密鲁菲奥雷的首领做生意，希望承包杰索家族的所有业务。

“白兰，我们现在得谈谈，现在，马上。”

“好啊，纲吉君。你这么严肃我很不适应呢。”他没有从桌子上挪开视线，“请坐。切尔贝罗，去帮客人倒杯热橙汁。”

“我已经很久不喝果汁了。”

“别担心，这里的果汁都是鲜榨。”

沢田纲吉无奈地说：“听正一说，你近期又观测了一次平行世界。”

“嗯，只是因为无聊。这个能力快要消失了，用起来很费劲，以后大概也不会再用了。小正在你那边玩得还愉快吗？”

“其中一个世界的你，正在觉醒这个能力，并且有对之前那个计划死灰复燃的想法吧。我希望这次你能协助我们。”他用一种保守的说法，谨慎地进行着沟通，“我相信，我们是同一边的。”

白兰站起来，把传单摞起来放在一旁，“当然，我们立场一致。但是——抱歉。”

纲吉喉咙一阵发紧，“这是什么意思？”

“下班时间到了。”他笑着穿上外套，“我下班以后绝对不谈工作。要一起去吃晚饭吗？”

“......”

“不用担心，纲吉君。”

“......没办法不担心吧。”

“事情早就解决了。因为太轻松，所以我都没有告诉小正呢。”

纲吉将信将疑，“你做了什么？”

“留了一张纸条。”

“......你让人觉得很不可信。”

白兰塞给他一袋棉花糖，“我真的要下班了。还得回家做饭才行。”

“你现在不住在这里？”

“嗯，有空来我家里做客啊。”

“......你现在住在哪里?或许紧急的时候，我必须得上门拜访。”

他指了指远处一座小小的尖塔，“旧货市场旁的公寓。108号5楼2室。”

“......意外的很普通啊。”

“喜欢才是第一准则哦。”

*

当γ再度回到房间后，和他一同进来的还有彭格列的十代首领。

“对了。”已经喝掉半杯热巧克力的人立马开口，“在钱夹里还放着一枚戒指，请把那个也还给我。”

沢田纲吉看了一眼γ，“是玛雷戒指?”

“说什么呢，不是就在他手上吗?”

“啊呀，不是这个。”白兰亮了一下那枚玛雷大空戒指，“只是一枚很普通的白金戒指，你们拿了也没什么用，这可是真话。还给我吧?”

γ走出去，从门口堆放“证物”的篮子里，取出白兰的钱夹。他仔仔细细地搜索所有夹层，当然，他很快在放证件照的透明夹子里发现了那枚戒指，不过他仍然没有放弃搜寻，锲而不舍地，拿来一把裁皮刀，把这只钱夹给分解成了几张破破烂烂的皮革。

最后，γ拿着那枚戒指，和两张照片走了进来。白兰的眼睛亮了亮，但他并没有立马同面前的两个人摊牌。

γ一边盯着白兰，一边将照片移到纲吉眼前。

“这是什么?呃......”纲吉定睛努力又看了两遍，“这，这个，这个不是......你怎么会有这种东西?”

白兰饶有兴趣地看着面前两人，“这是我用赚到的第一笔钱，在黑市里高价买来的东西。另外一张，也花了很多钱，嗯，算是旅游纪念品?”

“你跟他什么仇?”

白兰大笑起来，“难道你会把仇人的照片放在随身携带的钱夹里?”

纲吉用一种询问的目光看向γ，γ一脸莫名其妙地回看他，“难道你会吗?”

“等等，这是什么?”纲吉在照片的背侧，发现一张用透明胶带固定好的纸条。

上面写着：绝对不能去见复仇者监狱最底层9号房的六道骸。

“这到底是什么意思啊?”沢田纲吉几乎抓狂。

γ说：“六道骸是彭格列的雾之守护者吧，你别问我?”

“白兰，你愿意解释一下吗？”

“说实话，我也不知道这张纸条是谁留给我的。当时我还在美国读大学，有一天下课回到公寓，就看见它出现在了书桌上。”白兰笑道，“我的房间绝不是随随便便什么小偷就能进去的，因为无聊，我设置了很多验证机制，以及如果解密错误，就会喷射火焰的机关。”

“你真的好闲啊……”

“所以，到底是誰破解了我的机关？这张字条中提到的人又是谁？”他十指交叉，陷入思考状，“我开始想尽办法赚钱，并找到了黑市交易链的入口。”

“你就是这么误入歧途的吗……”

“终于，在跟一个意大利黑手党商人交流的过程中，我弄明白了这个人的身份，并从他那里买到了他的照片。”白兰的眼神渐渐迷茫起来，“看见他的样子后，我非常确信自己曾经见过他，我认识他，我们关系匪浅。可是我却怎么也想不起来。”

“所以你就去了复仇者监狱？”

“没错。大概三年前，赚到了足够多的钱，我买通监狱守卫，仅仅是去看了一眼。我认为如果见到本人的话，会想起更多事情。”

“那你究竟有没有想起什么？”沢田纲吉苦恼地看着手里的照片，其中一张就是骸被拘禁在监狱里的状态。

“一点，但是不多。”白兰站起来，拿走γ手里的那枚戒指，“但我坚信了一件事，我必须优先扩张家族势力，好最终让复仇者监狱接受我的谈判。我得把他从那个地方弄出来，你明白我的意思吗？”

*

“现在该怎么办？”

现在，没有人知道这句话是谁在问，因为每个人都在想这个问题。

“不能相信他。”狱寺隼人说，“这就是他准备毁灭世界的理由？我看他根本就是疯的。”

沢田纲吉说：“但我觉得他不像在说谎。至少到目前为止，他没有表现出任何打算毁灭世界的意图……”

“说得对呢。如果他只是单纯在发展家族的话，我们是不能插手的哦。”雷伯恩说道。

“但是，”γ的情绪有些激动，“公主被他控制了啊！”

“不是的。”一个清亮的声音从不远处传来。

身披白袍的女孩走了过来，“我没有被控制。请大家不要担心。”

*

当门再度打开的时候，白兰已经走到了门口。

“不好意思，”他的表情变得冰冷下来，“我不想再继续浪费时间了。如果你们继续强行留住我，就代表各位准备好开始战争了哦。”

“白兰，先等等。”尤尼从γ身后走出来，微笑着说，“最近杰索家族的扩展，让各个家族感受到了危机，或许我们该谈谈和平协议了。”

“真遗憾，在目的没有达成之前，即使是你的请求，我也不能接受哦。”

“那么如果目的已经实现了呢？”尤尼意有所指的望了一眼外面，“我把他从复仇者监狱带出来了。”

白兰眼底闪过一丝诧异，“……嗯，那当然是和解。”

“和解了吗？”狱寺惊讶地合不拢嘴。

雷伯恩说：“毕竟奋发图强，成为一手遮天的黑手党，都是为了这个目的啊。但是——”

“但是？”

白兰走出门，看见走廊尽头，那个人穿着黑色风衣，正靠着墙壁，听见脚步声后，悠悠地抬起头。

白兰握着手里的戒指，向他走过去。

“白兰。”六道骸直起身体，“白兰·杰索。”

白兰微笑着说，“骸君，你记得我吗？”

“哦呀哦呀，不好意思，不认识。”他别开目光，看了一眼白兰身后的沢田纲吉，“就为了这种事，浪费我的时间吗？”

纲吉小声对身边的人们说：“我觉得，他没有说谎。”

六道骸笑着把这笔账记在纲吉头上后，一脸扫兴的离开了。

留下白兰一个人站在原地。

雷伯恩说：“六道骸对这样的白兰没有兴趣呢。”

不过，对于白兰而言，故事从这里才开始。

—END—


End file.
